Red String of Fate
by TheWhiteWolfWarrior
Summary: AU. How would the world change if Naruto had stopped to talk to Sasuke when he saw him on the peer that day. what would happen? how many lives would be changed? Read to find out NaruIno Sasu? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N IMPORTANT: Well I am blackwolf so don't say I stole this but I lost the password to my old account. I should have this updated in 2 to 4 weeks. Between school, work, and chores around the house I don't have a lot time to write. **

**Okay I'm gonna list a change from cannon here.**

**Orochimaru never attempted to take Itchi's body so he is still in Akatsuki**

**Neji's dad was not killed...yet**

**The Yin half of the Kyuubi's Chakra was sealed in Naruto, not the Yang. That will change how the Kyuubi acts and effects Naruto(no physical changes,other than the marks on his face.**

**Kisame didn't join Akuatski, instead he killed the 4th Mizukage and became the 5th. (giving Madara/Tobi less control in the world than in cannon)**

**IMPORTANT: You can vote for pairings in pole on my profile.**

**Enjoy my youthful friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will i ever own Naruto...or Bleach...or DBZ...or any other Anime or Manga I like.**

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|

Sasuke kicked his legs over the edge of the pier, staring down into the water of the lake; the quiet was one of the worst things. Ever since his brother had... Ever since the massacre, there was a thick, heavy silence all over the compound.

It was barely two months since that awful night, but it was the silence as much as the memories that gnawed at him.

He did not like this silence at all. If he had the choice, he would stay at the academy all day and night, just so he could listen to the noise; the meaningless gabble of his classmates, the yells of the teachers, the dull monotony of the lessons, the clang of metal as they practiced with their dull-edged kunai in the practice grounds was a symphony compared to this awful quiet.

There was no such thing as a night class at the academy though – he had heard rumors of that being the case in other villages, but not in Konoha, so he had to endure the silence at night.

He had been moved into a flat on the edge of the compound instead of his old home, which was closer to the noises of the village, but that still quietened in the later hours of the night.

He threw another rock onto the still surface of the lake, shattering the reflection of his own face and the sunset; there was nothing here.

That was why the silence was so horrible; noise meant there was life.

Even breathing could be heard, even in an explosion there was the screams of the injured, or the glee of the explosion's puppeteer. There was always noise somewhere.

There was no noise in the Uchiha compound any more; watching as the reflection returned to the still glassy image, he noticed something that had not been there before.

There was a boy on the hill behind him, one that he recognized immediately from his short, spiky blond hair, red swirl marked black shirt; and orange cargo shorts; Naruto Uzumaki.

He didn't keep track of the names of kids in his class, but he was notorious for being a slacker, loud-mouthed, constantly causing pranks, skipping class, being on bad terms with almost all of the teachers, and still managing to scrape a decent pass.

If he put as much effort into his class work as he did into trouble he could be top shinobi, or even be a decent rival for rookie of the year in his opinion, but the blond didn't seem to care one way or the other.

He hadn't seen him outside of school before, so, for want of something to distract him, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at him.

He was just walking on the path, kicking a stone with his feet in boredom, and then Naruto seemed to feel his eyes on him.

looking up from the path, he stared down the hill towards him, before abandoning the stone and trotting down the hill, feet rustling through the grass before his black sandals clopped onto the wooden boards of the dock.

Wherever he went Naruto made noise, and he thudded down beside him on the end of the dock, curiosity written all over her face.

"What are you doing all the way over here at this time of night?" the blond asked.  
>"I'm throwing rocks, and I live here. You're the one in a weird place" he retorted, throwing another rock.<p>

Naruto stared at his pile of rocks, before picking up one for himself, and skimming it across the surface of the water; the number of jumps was an indicator of just how much accuracy he could have if he put some effort into his lessons, jumping at least seven or eight times before sinking into the water.

"I guess, but I didn't want to go home yet... I don't like it much." he replied, taking another stone and mulling it over in her hands, considering it, before throwing that one as well; only six jumps that time.

"You should go home; your parents won't like it if you're out late" Sasuke muttered, a little enviously.

"I don't have any – I live by myself. Ji-ji sorts out all my bills and food and stuff though..." he replied, snatching another of his rocks and standing up with it; he stared at a log quite a distance out into the center of the lake.

"You think I could hit that log?"

He shrugged, contemplating the new information he had just given him; he did not know that Naruto didn't have any parents. he was always yelling or laughing about something in class, from what he remembered, so he had just assumed the blond was like everyone else.

Apparently, he had been wrong; he considered asking how they had died, but he knew how that unpleasant that question was.

A few people who didn't know about the massacre had asked him, and it had been awful having to answer them.

He was curious though, and he didn't really want the noise of conversation to end yet.

"How did they die?" he asked, carefully.

"I don't know – I never met them. Ji-ji says they were nice, but he won't tell me who they were or what. He won't tell me much about anything actually..." he replied while he took careful aim at the log now.

He tried contemplated it, trying to imagine what life was like without having anyone but this mysterious Ji-ji he kept mentioning; he couldn't really think about it.

His parents were gone now, but he did have them for most of his life. He could understand the physical realities a little bit, but the emotions in that were beyond him.

"Is that why you don't like going home?" he asked, picking up a stone of his own, and standing up beside her to take aim for himself.

"Some of it is, but... I don't like all the stares, so I wait till everyone goes to sleep" he finished, hurling the rock towards the log; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen – thonk! It hit the wood and splashed into the water.

"Stares?" he asked in puzzlement.

Naruto's face fell into a frown as he bent to pick up another rock, thick, chunky, nothing like the rocks that he had been using to skim the water. He turned his gaze back to the log, raising his hand and taking aim.

"Most people have this look on their faces... like they hate me for something. I don't like it, so I wait" he explained bluntly, taking aim and hurling the rock through the air; he seemed to use the throw to release a little penned up anger, because the rock fiercely broke through the wood of the hollow log, stirring it in the water.

"Is it too quiet for you too?"

The question jerked Sasuke away from the moving log, and after a moments pause he nodded. Naruto picked up another rock, and started skimming again, aiming for other floating tree branches, or grassy floating islands beyond the first target.

Sasuke spoke up again "Who is 'Ji-ji?'" a smile spread across his face. "He has looked watched over me since I was 5, when they kicked me out of the orphanage."

He put on his trademark fox-like grin. "Ji-ji is the hokage"

Sasuke's eyes widened '_he calls the Hokage 'ji-ji' _he thought with a chuckle. Then he voiced thoughts "you call the hokage 'old man'"

The blond said "well he's old ain't he." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. The blond's cheerful nature seemed to make him forget all about the massacre, it made him act like he used to.

Naruto sat back down on the peer beside Sasuke smiling happily. He thought _'Maybe I finally have a friend.'_

little did they know Naruto going to talk to Sasuke on the peer would change the path they and there future friends will walk on immensely.

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Naruto and Sasuke continued to meet at the peer for the next 2 months, skipping stones and chatting happily.

The two boys sat on the peer like usual, completely unaware of the pair of yellow slitted eyes watching them.

Orochimaru couched hidden in the bushes watching two young boys like a snake watches its prey. His akatsuki robes fluttering softly in the wind, along with his black hair.

He slowly liked his lips in anticipation. _'so Sasuke-kun and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki are here together, two birds with one stone.'_

With that the Sannin jumped from his hiding place on to the pier where the two boys were. He landed on the wooden planks with a soft thud.

Naruto and Sasuke turned there heads in exact unison, the first thing they saw was yellow slitted eyes that they will never forget.

Smirk showed itself on Orochimaru's face. "So it appears you two have are beginning to get along, well you boys are gonna have to come with me" he said with a chuckle.

Naruto and Sasuke stood simultaneously looking at Orochimaru. "why" Sasuke said suspiciously.

Orochimaru started to chuckle which soon broke into a full blown laugh. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and said "my pedophile sense are tingling."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his laugh. Orochimaru's eyes hardened "so I guess I'll have to take you by force!"

The Sannin blurred from existence, in less than a second he materialized behind Sasuke, who he quickly dispatched with a swift chop to the neck.

Naruto turned just in time to see his friend hit the ground, in Naruto's fragile eight year-old mind his only friend had just been 'killed', his anger gave the demon in his gut just the opportunity it wanted.

A deep red chakra erupted from his body, two tails flowing from behind him. _'so the brat can use the Kyuubi's chakra... that makes things slightly more complicated._'

In a blind rage the Kyuubi influenced Naruto jumped at Orochimaru with an outstretched clawed hand.

Orochimaru managed to sidestep the sloppy attack with ease, 'maybe I was wrong, this will still be easy'

Naruto landed on the water only for Kyuubi's chakra to hold him on the top of the water. The Sannin underestimated the blond jinchuuriki.

His reflexes from years of experience are the only thing that saved him from a fist through the skull.

Instead the blond managed to cut a layer of 'skin' off of his face. Unfortunately for Naruto this only angered Orochimaru.

He opened his mouth wide while making gagging noises, a snake's head poked up from his mouth with its mouth also open.

The hilt of a sword grotesquely rose from inside the snake, Orochimaru ripped the blade from its 'sheath'. (the snake)

The blond charged at his foe with tremendous speed for a eight year old. That was his final mistake of the fight.

Orochimaru threw his blade in the air as a make shift guard, the blond never even tried to correct his flight; kusanagi pierced the blond's stomach. The second he was impaled the kyuubi's chakra died down.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, _'Damn.'_

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Sasuke awoke with a jolt from his unconscious state, just in time to see Naruto covered in a strange red chakra landing on the water. _'What's wrong with Naruto.' _Sasuke thought worriedly_._

He watched on as two tails of chakra moved around behind Naruto wildly. His mind was racing trying to come up with a answer to what was happening. That was when he remembered what Orochimaru had said

Flashback

"_you boys are gonna have to come with me"_

end flashback

He looked back to the fight only to see his kusanagi stabbed through his friend. The world suddenly seemed to slow down and gain a red tent.

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

_'Damn' _Orochimaru thought with anger at himself and Naruto _'the damn brat almost killed himself...better hide the evidence' _he thought.

He coldly flicked the blond off his sword into the lake. The sannin watched as the body sunk down to the bottom of the lake... as did Sasuke.

Orochimaru heard a scream causing him to turn his head directly into a punch from Sasuke.

Again Orochimaru was shocked to see that Sasuke's eyes were red and had two tome in each eye.

_'that damn brat shouldn't be awake yet.' _he thought as he dodged a kick from The Last Loyal Uchiha.

This fight would be child's play for chuunin, while a chuunin would be child's play for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru caught the Uchiha's right leg.

The kick was sloppy, Sasuke knew that as soon as his leg left the ground. He knew that kick would mark the end of the 'fight'.

The sannin delivered a hard punch to Sasuke's face, successfully knocking him out.

_'he is gonna need a lot of training' _Orochimaru thought absent mindlessly.

Orochimaru lifted Sasuke over his shoulder, _'this would have been his a lot easier if Sarutobi-sensei had just given him to me'_

Flashback

_Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk decked out in his hokage garb. A stern look on his face, as he read the paper work in front of him. '_so tora got loose again...can't say I blame him' _he thought with a chuckle._

_He heard a voice that would always put a damper on his good mood, the voice of his student Orochimaru._

"_Sarutobi-sensei, the Akatsuki have new demands." Orochimaru said in his creepy snake like voice. The old Kage sighed, "and what might they be" he said worriedly._

"_We want Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" he said with glee._

"_Orochimaru-kun I know we have given into you're demands before but Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are large assets to the village... my answer is no." He said slightly hesitantly. _'I know I can take Orochimaru if I had to but if the other members of the Akatsuki were to come it could be troublesome.'

"_Sensei I believe it would be in your and the village's best interest to HAND THEM OVER" he shouted the last part threateningly._

_Sarutobi's eyes remained stoney but he was frantic on the inside. Sarutobi found himself getting angry."I will give you most anything else but those two are strictly OFF LIMITS."_

"_This is not over sensei" he said in the same creepy voice, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

Flashback end

Orochimaru started to walk off of the peer, taking pride in his new found catch. He suddenly jumped backwards on to the lake as kunai occupied the area he had once been in.

eight ANBU and Hiruzen Sarutobi surrounded the sannin, he looked around him _'there's no way out...hm I guess I'll have to come back for Sasuke-kun.' _he chuckled lightly before saying "catch." the sannin tossed Sasuke over his shoulder into the lake, 3 ANBU took off into the water after him. Orochimaru made his escape.

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but Consider this a prologue. Tell me What you youthful people think.**

**RnR God Bless.**

**One last thing, I know many of you will think Orochimaru made an appearance too soon but he is a primary character in my story (especially starting after the chuunin exam arc)**

**so once again tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm back... sooner than expected even... YOSH. Well this chapter will introduce a few more primary characters**

**Also i don't know if its been mentioned, but the rookie 9 are 8 right now **

**Demon speech will be in bold.**

**Thoughts in italics **

**Disclaimer : I own naruto and I am making money off of this...just kidding, please don't sue me.**

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|

Naruto was laying in what appeared to be a large sewer. The Kyuubi no Kitsune stared at the dying blond in front of him. He was worried, not for the blond, but for his own life. The fourth had told him that when Naruto died, so did he.

The Kyuubi had thought him self immortal, he couldn't even grasp the idea of death, much less his own.

That was why he said "**WAKE UP BOY**" in a voice which was little more than a growl. Naruto didn't move. The Kyuubi let out a low growl, "**GET UP NOW YOU BRAT!**" He said in a much louder voice than before.

Naruto's eyes shot open. He gasped as air filled his lungs again. He soon realized he was staring into a black abyss and surrounded by water.

He inhaled deeply remembering what had happened with Orochimaru. "So... this is hell" he mused aloud while pushing himself up. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a dark growl-like chuckle.

"**As if**" Kyuubi scoffed "**I've met Kami and there is no way in hell he would send a normal kid to hell, Much less you.**"

"whats so special about me" Naruto said. That earned a...laugh from the Kyuubi. "**Well for one you are keeping me from killing everything that breathes in Konoha**" the demon said with a bit of anger.

Those words made the blond decide to look for the demon-like voice. His eyes settled on the beast before him. His massive eyes glowed red. His orange fur stood on end. His structure was almost humanoid. Nine tails flowed wildly behind him.

Naruto's mouth opened, his brain tried in vain to make sense of what was in front of him. _''nine tails, red eyes, fox-like ears?_ The blond took in the appearance of the demon fox. Finally he came to the only logical explanation, he was dreaming. He then promptly fainted.

The Kyuubi face-faulted.

The process of waking the infuriating blond began again. Luckily it only took about thirty seconds of **"WAKE UP YOU STUPID BRAT" **to wake the 'stupid brat' up.

Naruto shot up with a jolt, practice kunai in hand. He was babbling some nonsense about how "the pedophile snake man wasn't taking his innocence".

The Kyuubi scoffed, though he couldn't suppress a chuckle. "**Do you really think you, a stupid academy student, could kill one of the only living mortal men who might scratch me in battle?" **The demon said arrogantly.

Naruto looked at the fox "who are you any way fox-san?" The blonde said, clearly confused. The Kyuubi sighed, "**you are quiet possibly the dumbest mortal over the age of one. To answer you're question I AM THE GREAT DEMON, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE." **He said obviously displeased by his containers stupidity.

Naruto stared blankly at the demon fox, "but aren't you dead...and where are we?" The blond said. **"YOU CAN'T KILL A DEMON YOU IDIOT YOU CAN ONLY SEAL IT SOMEONE" **the fox roared. The demon took a couple deep breathes, in a small attempt to calm him self.

"**We are in you're head, or more precisely you're mind scape. " **The fox hissed out, barley controlling his rage . The blond took on a thoughtful look for a few moments.

"Why are you in my head?" the blond said, failing to put two and two together. The Kyuubi fought the urge to face palm again '**kami this idiot is annoying'** the demon thought.

"**Because your precious fourth hokage put me in here, hes the reason the villagers hate you. Hes the reason the _Uchiha _is your only friend. He is the reason you will never find love. HE IS THE REASON YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE ALONE, HE IS THE REASON YOU WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT. SO HATE HIM, EMBACE THAT HATE AND GIVE ME YOUR BODY."** The demon roared, his words laced with hate and malice.

Tears streamed down the blond's face. His fists clinched tightly as his body began to shake. A low growl escaped the blond.

The blonds blue eyes met that of the Kyuubi's red ones. "No,no, I refuse, maybe what you say is true, but even if it is, if I gave you my body you would use it to kill everyone." Naruto said with nothing but determination in his words.

The fox shot fourth into the cage between him and naruto, his paw trying to swipe the blonde.** "YOU DAMNED BRAT, I'LL KEEP YOU IN HERE AT LEAST THE NEXT CENTURY FOR REFUSING ME" **The beast said with a roar.

Naruto looked a little worried, but sat down and said "Fine I'll be right here waiting,"

-Break-

Sasuke's awoke to the sound of a girl, around 14 or 15 , "Naruto-kun...WHY THE HELL CAN THEY DO THIS, YOU'RE THE HOKAGE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RUN THE DAMNED VILLAGE, I'll GUT THEM ALL MYSELF IF NEED BE."

Her homicidal tirade was interrupted by the voice of a man. "Ayame-chan, calm down, I'm sure Naruto-kun will pull through." the man said in a soothingly.

The voice of an older man, who Sasuke knew belonged to the hokage, spoke next. "I don't like it anymore than you do. But the hospital has the right to raise the rates at any time they want. No matter how outrageous the price, we are lucky they didn't refuse him all together. I fear he will have to wake up in the next week. " He said, sounding distraught.

"what about a Yamanaka, they could fix him." Ayame said clearly still upset, but much more in control than before.

"I already thought about that, but only Inoichi will go into his mind, and he is gone away on a mission, and before you ask he is due to be back in a week and a half."

Sasuke stopped listening at that point, '_Naruto is in a coma...and only a Yamanaka can fix him. Do I know a Yamanka?...' _He thought back to his classmates, he was positive one of them was known as the Yamanka princess but which one.

He knew the Yamanaka clan had a flower shop, and he knew the girl in question worked there, due to her going on and on about how annoying her dad was about it. Now to figure out where it is. '_I Know its near the Dango Shop Itai-that man used to take me to, he bought flowers there when Hana, his teammate, was in the hospital.' _

With the general area where the shop was, he unhooked is IV and Jumped out the window.

-Break-

Yamanaka Ino stood behind the counter of her fathers flower shop, lazily flipping through a magazine. She let her mind wander, with always coming to rest on one subject, Uchiha Sasuske. Her and her best friends crush. Hell he was almost every female in the academy's crush.

The platinum blonde had been the one to start the whole thing though, she was the first to admit she had a crush on him at least. Then miraculously all her friends obtained a crush on him as well.

In her mind, it was just them trying to copy her...again. They always did it, she cut her hair short, so did they. She started talking to Sakura so did they, it never failed if she did it so did they. To be honest she didn't know if she liked or hated the attention.

She was brought out of thoughts by the distinctive ring of the bell above the door, indicating a customer walking through the door

-Break-

Sasuke ran down the streets, looking for the flower shop. His mind was running through what he could say to her to get her to help naruto. He knew most of the village thought poorly of Naruto so as Itachi had always taught, he prepared for the worst and assumed she did as well.

He knew she most likely had a crush on him, at least three quarters of the girls in the class did. That the odds in his favor. However he needed to assume she didn't. Just so he could have a strategy if that were the case.

The Uchiha thought he would most likely have to do something for her in return for her help. A number of different things he could in return for her help, Training, Money, Clan scrolls for fire elemental jutsu. But the question was would she want any of the things he has to offer.

-Break-

Finally Sasuke came to a stop in front of building with a large purple sign reading 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'.

He opened the door, hearing a bell ring as he did. The first thing he saw was a man, wearing a black cloak with the hood up. He looked back, hearing the bell. He wore an orange spiral mask that revealed only his right onyx colored eye that held no emotion. In his hand he held a dozen roses.

As soon as Sasuke saw, he felt like he knew him, the air of confidence he held around himself matched that of Sasuke's father. The man seemed completely relaxed, yet ready to kill at any moment. Just like that man. The whole thing worried Sasuke to no end.

Sasuke and the mans eyes met, and for a split-second Sasuke could have swore the man had the sharingan. The man turned his head back to Ino and without a word he set the money down on the counter. With one last look at Sasuke the man left.

When the masked man had left he turned to look at the blonde he came to get. His eyes looked over her, taking her appearance, Her eyes were emerald green, which went nicely with her shoulder length platinum blonde hair and the green hair clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She wore an orange tank-top with the Yamanaka clan symbol on the right breast.

Ino looked at the new person in the shop before letting out a squeal and began blushing. "SASUKE-KUN" Ino squealed out in a high pitched voice. Sasuke didn't know weather to be happy or upset that she was fan-girl.

Ino fought to compose herself before saying "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you, Sasuke-kun." the blonde said, trying to sound as cute as possible. Sasuke fought the urge to scoff at her. "Actually I'm here for you" he said bluntly.

Ino squealed and blushed a deep enough red to make Hinata proud. Sasuke face palmed, realizing the wording he had used. He let loose a sigh, "that's not what I meant, Yamanaka-san, I need you're help, my best friend is in a coma, Naruto Uzumaki, you may know him from the academy. I need you to use you're family jutsu to save him, " Sasuke said.

Ino listened intently to what her crush was saying, she knew of the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, her father seemed suspicious of the boy, he told her to be wary of the boy and if he started acting hostile towards her or the other students to tell him.

Had anyone else but Sasuke asked her she would have replied with a "HELL NO" especially considering she just did her first mind walk 3 weeks ago but this was Sasuke who was asking, how could she refuse. Plus if she succeeded not only would Sasuke be happy but her Daddy would be proud.

With her mind made up she said "Okay, I'll help him, but I just did my first mind walk 3 weeks ago, so I'm not that used to it yet, so no guarantees, 'k, Sasuke-Kun" the blonde said with a smile.

The Uchiha was relived to say the least, he owed Naruto, Naruto had helped hold off Orochimaru and who knew what the hell that snake man would have done with him after he took his eyes. Sasuke thought with a shiver. "Thank you, Yamanaka-san" Sasuke forced out a smile, which looked more like a smirk than a smile.

The blonde blushed again, saying "Call me Ino." Sasuke nodded and motioned for Ino to follow him.

-Break-

Naruto looked on, tears in his eyes as he watched the Kyuubi kill thousands in a violent rage. This was the tenth time Kyuubi had morphed his mindscape to this very scene. He knew what the next one would be. It was the worst he was forced to watch.

He would see himself, turning into a smaller Kyuubi. He would rip apart children from the academy. Including Sasuke.

If he was stuck like this much longer he would go mad.

-Break-

Sasuke and Ino stood in front of the secretary at the hospital entrance, hearing the same thing for the third time, "Uzumaki-san is not allowed any visitors outside of the hokage and clan heads" the woman said getting annoyed.

Sasuke groaned, "I told you I am the clan head of the Uchiha" he growled out. She smiled "look I get it, you children are playing a game..." she said happily

Sasuke fought the urge to fry the woman with a fireball. "I am Uchiha Sasuke the last loyal Uchiha and Uchiha clan head. Now let me and her through" Sasuke all but screamed.

The woman laughed, "Very convincing, but with no id no entrance allowed" she said with a smirk, thinking she had won the argument.

Sasuke growled a low dark growl. "You want an id, here is you're damned id" he said while activating his sharingan.

The woman found her self looking into his eyes, they were mystifying, blood red with two tome in each eye, they held an air of unrivaled power around.

She bowed, "forgive me Uchiha-san, Naruto Uzumaki is on the 3rd floor, room 315, you and and you're friend go on up." Sasuke nodded and deactivated his Sharingan.

-Break-

Sasuke and Ino came to a stop in front of room three-fifteen. To say Ino was nervous about going inside the head of the village pariah would be like saying Sasuke was just a little angry at Itachi. Taking a deep breath Ino walked through the door with Sasuke following close behind.

What she saw surprised and disturbed her, the normally upbeat, always smiling blonde she was used to seeing at the academy, lay motionless in bed, a blank look on his bandaged face.

She kept saying quietly to herself "this is for Sasuke-kun" repeatedly. She took one more deep breath, before forming the handsign that had been burned into her brain. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU"

**A/N Now that's another chapter down, the next should be up before the end of the month but no guarantees. So read and review, God bless my Youthful friends. **


End file.
